


What took you so long?

by JaneQDoe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dating Agency, Dialogue-Only, Experimental Style, F/F, Supercat Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 03:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneQDoe/pseuds/JaneQDoe
Summary: Kara walks in to the offices of CatCo, and walks out with dinner and a soulmate.





	What took you so long?

**Author's Note:**

> For Supercat Soulmate Week, Day 6 - Dating Agency.
> 
> I'm trying a little experiment in dialogue-only fic. Absolutely un-betaed (I feel like I should add that to my profile).

Scene: A beautiful blond walks into Cat Grant’s office at CatCo Dating Agency. The CEO herself sits behind a huge desk, one pair of glasses on her face and one set propped on her head, tapping away at her keyboard, until she notices the interloper.

-Well, if it isn’t Lois and Clark’s ace miracle worker. Kiera, is it? What an interesting cardigan. 

-No, Miss Grant. I mean, yes, but no - Kara. Kara Danvers. Which I believe you knew.

-Have you finally decided to take me up on my offer to come and work at the best dating agency in National City, instead of wasting your talents at that third rate meat market? I’ve been trying to lure you away for years, what brings you by now?

\- Ok, that’s not quite fair. And Clark is my cousin, which you also know, so that’s not nice either. And, well,...sort of. I need to know your, that is, CatCo’s policy on interoffice dating first. It’s kind of important.

-It’s a dating agency, Kiera. We have more than the usual allowances for romance, if staff members make the decision to run their report and find their soulmates, but it naturally can’t affect the clients or making their connections. Business first - that’s what pays the bills.

-Kara, not Kiera. That’s good to know, Miss Grant. It’s important to me, because...hypothetically, I may have recently discovered my own soulmate somewhat by accident. And that person may work in this building. And I’d really like to get to know them better. I mean, even if I wasn’t working here, I would want to do that.

\--Oh. Oh, well that’s certainly very interesting. Hypothetically, of course.

\--I thought so too. 

-Kara? You look like you have something else to add, do feel free to speak up. I must say I'm intrigued.

\- I guess I need to be clearer. Just uh, take a chance and come right out and say it, bite the bullet as it were. What are _your_ feelings about dating an employee, Miss Grant? Or, just, um, dating in general?

-Cat. Call me Cat. And, my feelings are...that you took long enough, darling. I ran my own profile years ago. Imagine my shock when I realized my soulmate worked for my evil nemesis. 

-Wait - if you knew it was me, why didn’t you say something sooner?

\- I did try and hire you, Kara, if you’ll recall. And the rest, we can discuss. Do you really want a job here? Or, may I just take you to dinner? If you’d like. We can leave right now.

\--No, I’m out of the dating agency business entirely. I didn’t mean to be misleading, I was kind of playing this all by ear. Turned in my notice at ‘Lois & Clark’s Meet-O-Rama’ yesterday, and I’ve got an editing job at the Tribune starting next week. And as it turns out, I’m totally free tonight for dinner. It’s 3:30 though, Cat. Isn’t that a little early?

\- We can start with a long first course, we’ve got a lot to talk about. What are your feelings about...after dinner?

\- Let’s see how the first course goes, Cat. Although if you’ll forgive me being brazen - I have a feeling I’ll definitely be wanting...dessert. And possibly breakfast.


End file.
